At the time of paying the price of registered articles with a conventional POS terminal, if an article that cannot be purchased by a specific measure, for example, by a voucher, exists together with other articles in one transaction, the transaction cannot be completed unless the article in question is deleted.
In this case, it is necessary to delete the article in question, then conclude the transaction by a specific payment method, register the canceled article again, and conclude the transaction by another payment method. Thus, the user is forced to carry out troublesome operations.
In view of such circumstances, an article sales data processing apparatus is desired which can process one transaction without forcing the user to carry out the troublesome operations and thus can efficiently proceed with one transaction even if articles purchased by a customer wanting to use a specific payment method include an article for which that specific payment method is prohibited.